


The Academy of Arda

by itsteatime



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Needs A Hug, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteatime/pseuds/itsteatime
Summary: The Fellowship start high school in modern times, and find themselves with the most unlikely friends.





	The Academy of Arda

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe this is a kinda old fanfic but oh wellll

I -Frodo

You stare up at the towering brick building glaring down menacingly at you. The Academy Of Arda.

“C’mon Frodo, it’s just a new school. Nuthin’ too bad ‘bout that,” You tell yourself. But try as you might to keep calm, your fingers are trembling ever so slightly by the time you approach the wrought-iron gates. In swirling cursive letters reads “Academy Of Arda- Knowledge Is Power”.

Out of the corner of your eye, you glimpse your three closest friends waving hysterically at you. You dash over, glad to see a few familiar faces in this huge campus.

“Glad to see you’re well, Frodo,” Merry exclaims while giving you an unnecessarily harsh slap on the back. You cringe at the sensation, but quickly regain your composure, afraid to coax Merry on any further. Pippin runs up next, his wide smile filled with the usual look of glee, as he tackles you with a bear hug that (for the second time in a minute) knocks the breath out of you. The two continue to nag you with questions about your summer, and you blankly nod and smile, content for the moment until you make eye contact with Sam. His muddy-grey eyes look blank and far away, yet at the same time seem to be staring straight into your soul. He just stands there, greeting you with a sullen nod, before turning away and entering the high school. 

You’re about to run after him when Merry shakes his head, “Poor Sam’s been in a downright foul mood after he embarrassed himself in front of Rosie last weekend. Don’t worry, I bet he’ll get over it.”

Pippin nods along in agreement. Then both of them grab you by the wrists and pull you towards the school. Their laughter rings out through the air, but your mind floats elsewhere. Sam’s broken gaze. You’ve known him all your life, and have never seen him in such a sombre state. 

“Is it something I did?” You wonder out loud. Luckily, Merry and Pippin don’t hear it over their chatter.

You close your eyes, trying to drown out the sounds around you. Breath in, 1, 2, 3. Out, 1, 2, 3. You open your eyes again, to see that you had entered the school. From the outside, it may have looked like every other private school- a large brick building covered with a lush forest of ivy. But the inside was something you could have never expected- light filtered through a huge stained glass skylight, casting beautiful multicoloured pattern onto the marble floor. You squint at it more closely, and to your surprise, what you originally thought to be designless colours turn seem to spell out “The Academy Of Arda”.

“Sheesh,” Pippin blurts out, “This school has a really huge ego. Look at the walls!”

You turn to your left, and see a collage of words, reading “The Academy Of Arda” in what you guess to be Sindarin, Quenya, Westron, Rohirric, and Khuzdul.

“Yeah, like we didn’t already know this place was,” You switch to a mocking tone, “The Academy Of Arda.”

The statement must have been even funnier than you expected because your two friends double over in laughter. You crack a smile, and race over to a room that, in bold capital letters, reads, “FRESHMAN- MEET HERE”, Merry and Pippin at your heels.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that was rlly flucking short but pls leave a kudos and share w/ friends im thirsty


End file.
